A.C.A.B.
All Communists Are Bastards, better known as A.C.A.B., is a democratic right-wing anti-communist protest group in Lovia. Founded by fisherman Heinrich Webb in 2010, its main goal is "to stop the communist influence over the Lovian archipelago in a peaceful and democratic way." Moreover, it is said that the protest group could not be associated with the fascist movement, but rather with the Anti-Fascist League but then one of the right wing, "as any form of violence or other illegal acts shall be disapproved". As of 15 September 2010, it had 110 members. Heinrich Webb Heinrich Webb is the founder of A.C.A.B. Born in 1964 in a rural community near Newhaven, he spent most of his life working in the fishing industry. He became increasingly concerned, however, about the rise of communism in his home state, and following the events of the state elections in 2010, Webb founded the group to protest against the rise and methods of the CPL.nm. 2010 State Elections Webb stated that his group will start protesting once the official campaigning period of the State Elections has begun. He said that he wanted to organize marches and hold speeches; participating members will be heavily screened to avoid hooligans as in Sofasi (the 2010 fascist Sofasi riot). The first towns to be visited by the protest group are Hurbanova (September 20) and Kinley (September 22). Oos Wes Ilava, Member of the Congress for the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia, gave his support and told Webb that he will "clear up the Market Square of Hurbanova so it can be used for the march." Political preferences Leader of the protest group Heinrich Webb has also tried to stimulate people to vote for a specific non-communist candidate or a specific party in the up-coming State Elections. For example, we can notice this in one of his speeches: "Don't let them succeed, don't let the commies win by electoral fraud, like they've done so many times in the past. For a reliable and democratic governor, you should vote for Breyev, a true man of your own State". In both Kings and Clymene, the Waldeners gained support from the protest group, being the only non-communist candidates. Graffiti culture A.C.A.B. has chosen for graffiti to make its message visible in the daily life of Lovians, as it has too less money to set up a greater propaganda campaign. Image:ACAB graf.jpg|A.C.A.B. graffiti in an alley in Newhaven Criticism By communists Jon Johnson, one of the main ideologists of the left wing in Lovia and a leading figure in the CPL.nm, has expressed his doubts about the group. He states that "A.C.A.B. is a fascist group." Furthermore Johnson "thinks this might evoke a huge left-right battle, which isn't good just before the start of the 2010 elections." Johnson wants the people to know that this group is a scream for attention from the conservative side of politics. Yuri Medvedev, another leading figure of the leftist movement commented that he didn't "want to go as far as calling the A.C.A.B. fascist, but an organization protesting against a peaceful and law-abiding party can hardly be called democratic". Webb, "completely surprised", called the criticism ridiculous: "The fact that I've been called an extremist, without any kind of valuable arguments or whatsoever, by someone who is an extremist himself, just makes me laugh!" Webb replied: "We are democrats, we love democracy, unlike you. It's been proven again that communism is based on anxiety: trying to eliminate us by shouting things and calling us names." Heinrich Webb also referred to the Anti-Fascist League: "Well, why aren't we allowed to have our own anti-extremist group, when you have your Anti-Fascist League? Furthermore, it's remarkable that you find this an ultimate "scream for attention from the conservatives", as we support Walden in various states, which is sometimes regarded as even more progressive than you commies." Johnson called Webb's reply "nonsense". Johnson said: "Looks like in every state progressivism and leftism is about to win. ACAB is trying to break this democratic power. CPL.NM doesn't fraud at all. Is moving into another state fraud?" Medvedev demanded that the organization either backs its claims with evidence or offers public apologies. In the words of CPL.nm-politician Philip Bradly-Lashawn: "The reds are real men, and are no frightened by this pathetic little organisation lead by whiny little girls. Crush the Capitalist Beast!" By others Walden chairman Andy McCandless called the organization "pitiful." He said: "The Lovian communist movement, or rather, socialist, is a peaceful and democratic movement. Walden finds a good partner in it too. We defy this attempt to stigmatize one of the only active factions in Congress." Marcus Villanova, another prominent Waldener, also regretted the creation of A.C.A.B. McCandless agreed with the A.C.A.B. in "the wish to establish a stable political platform as an alternative to the leading socialists. Having democratic and well-established groups on either side of the spectrum - socialist, conservative, progressive, liberal - is one of the criteria of pluralism and democracy." Category:Non-governmental organization